(1) Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of wheel change mechanisms, particularly, with respect to a mechanism which utilizes body weight to lift a wheel onto or off of a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wheel change mechanisms which utilize fulcrum-type wheel changers are well known. However, it has been found that the forces needed to operate the fulcrum-type wheel changers are difficult for some people. In one patent, the knee may be used as a body weight to lift the tire by means of the wheel change mechanism. However, the obvious dangers of using a part of the body to exert such a force are apparent.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,154; 2,208,162; 2,546,509; 2,570,587; 2,447,435; 1,892,979; and 3,463,337.
The present invention provides a novel, yet relatively simple wheel change mechanism incorporating a seat wherein the operator may use his body weight to operate a fulcrum and thereby remove a tire from a vehicle. The fulcrum is adjustable so that the pivot point of the wheel change mechanism can be used with various size vehicles, tires, and different body weights.